Cinderella
by A Chocolate Frog
Summary: Usually Harry was alright with change. But he was not ready for this change, and he probably never would be...Today his only daughter was getting married. Inspired by the song "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman.


_Hello, dear reader! Thank you so much for checking out my humble story. This idea came from a multitude of different things. It's partially based on my relationship with my dad. Also, I've been wondering a lot lately about the arts in the wizarding world, since JKR doesn't give us much information about them. Finally, I really wanted to write about the relationship between Harry and his kids, since he never got to know his own parents. Please enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters, objects, or places. The song "Cinderella" belongs to Steven Curtis Chapman. I changed a couple of words to make it fit better with the wizarding world._

_**~Cinderella~**_

Harry Potter was seated at the kitchen table in the Burrow, absently swirling the contents of a teacup and staring into space. He paid no attention to the flurry of activity that was taking place upstairs, the growing crowd of guests in the backyard, or the knife that was independently frosting an enormous three-layer cake on the opposite counter.

Harry's brain had felt fuzzy all day. It had taken him three tries to tie his shoelaces correctly, and at breakfast he had sprinkled his oatmeal with pepper instead of sugar. He couldn't believe how fast this day had arrived. The last six months – actually, the last twenty-two years – seemed to have zipped by in a matter of minutes.

Usually Harry was alright with change. He could deal with it, sometimes he even welcomed it. But he was not ready for this change, and he probably never would be. Today his only daughter was getting married.

A pair of arms wrapped around Harry from behind, bringing him back from his thoughts. He instinctively leaned into the person; he knew it was Ginny.

"Hey, handsome," she murmured. "I like the new dress robes."

"Thanks," Harry replied. "All the credit goes to the woman who picked them out."

Ginny grinned. "I do have good taste, don't I?" She took the chair next to Harry, looking lovely in robes of sapphire blue.

"You were looking very pensive just now. What's on your mind?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "Why are we doing this, Gin? Why are we letting her get married?"

Ginny shook her head, amused. "We're not _letting_ Lily do anything. She's a grown woman, Harry. She grew up and fell in love with a wonderful young man."

Harry stared into his now-cold cup of tea. "What if he's not so wonderful?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. She knew her husband would look for every tiny shred of evidence to support what he wanted to believe, no matter how improbable his logic.

"You love Anthony," she continued. "We've known him for years. He and Lily have been dating since Hogwarts, and you know Lily never would have gone out with him in the first place if you hadn't given your approval."

"What if I was wrong?"

"You weren't wrong," she assured him. "I know my daughter, and I can tell when she's in love. And Anthony loves her back. He looks at her exactly the same way George looks at Angelina, Ron looks at Hermione, and you look at me."

"But they're so _young!_" Harry protested.

Ginny smiled. "Maybe so. But they're the same age I was when I married you."

She kissed Harry's cheek and stood up, smoothing her robes. "I'd better go back up. I told Lily I'd only be gone a minute." She started for the hallway.

"Wait, Ginny," Harry said, catching her hand. "Our little girl is getting married. How can you be so calm about everything?"

She smiled again, but her eyes revealed a hint of sadness. "I'm really not so calm. I just keep reminding myself I don't have time to cry right now."

"Aunt Ginny, we need you!" a voice called from the stairwell.

"Coming, Rose," Ginny called back. She squeezed Harry's hand and hurried away.

Harry sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, which was as untidy as ever but now faintly tinged with gray. How quickly the years had flown...

_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders..._

Harry and Ginny had known from the start that raising their third child was going to be an adventure. From the time she could form words, Lily loved to sing. As soon as she could walk, she began to dance. The minute she could hold a pencil it became clear she was a gifted artist.

Aside from Ginny's knitting (a pastime she had picked up from her mother), Lily's parents did not have an artistic bone in their bodies. Each day they were fascinated by the way their daughter looked at the world. They enrolled her in dance classes and art lessons, entering a previously unknown world of tap shoes and tutus, clay pots and watercolors.

Harry had never even begun to imagine how much it would mean to have a wife and children – a family of his own. Being an Auror was very stressful and often dangerous, even after the defeat of Voldemort. Harry truly did love his job, but his favorite part of every day was arriving at home when it was over.

The children would come running as soon as he walked through the door. James and Al, being older, would get there first and try to tackle their father, who always managed to leap out of the way. As Harry laughed and tousled their hair, Lily would come padding around the corner. Harry would scoop her up and toss her in the air while she shrieked and giggled, showering him with kisses...

_It's been a long day _

_And there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me, saying, "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle, and I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh please, Daddy, please..."_

When Lily turned five, Ron and Hermione gave her a book of Muggle fairy tales. She was fascinated and immediately set about trying to grow a beanstalk in the backyard. She drew picture after picture of fairy godmothers. ("That's not what _real_ fairies look like, you know," James said condescendingly, but Lily ignored him.) What captivated her the most, however, were the princesses.

Harry would never forget the time he came home after a particularly stressful day at the Ministry, and Lily greeted him in her tutu and a feathery, pink boa. A long string of faux pearls hung round her neck, and she was shuffling along in a pair of Ginny's high heels. Nestled in her wavy, red hair was a brand-new purple crown.

Tired as he was, Harry could not help but smile. "Aren't you all dressed up today! Where did you get the crown?"

"It's a _tiara_," Lily corrected him. "Mummy says that's what princesses call it. We saw Uncle George today and he gave it to me. He said he enchanted it to make me a real princess!"

Harry chuckled. "Well, you sure look like one."

"Guess what I did!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"You have to come and see." She grabbed her father's hand and pulled him into the living room.

"I built a castle!" she said proudly, gesturing to a lopsided fort of chairs and blankets.

"That's a great castle," Harry said, "although you'd better put the chairs back before dinner or we'll have nowhere to sit."

"Daddy," Lily said, suddenly looking very serious, "I need your help."

"With what?" he asked, feeling slightly worried.

"I don't have anyone to dance with at the ball."

Harry smiled, relieved. "No problem. I'll dance with you in a little while."

"Daddy, the ball is right now."

Harry hesitated. The Auror office had seen a lot of action that week, and he had a mountain of paperwork ahead of him.

"Lily, I promise – " he began.

"Please, Daddy?" She looked so earnest and sincere, not to mention completely adorable, that Harry couldn't bear to say no.

"All right," he agreed. "Every princess needs someone to dance with!" He pulled out his wand and flicked it toward the Wizarding wireless. Instantly the room filled with music.

Solemnly, Harry bowed to his daughter. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Lily giggled. "Okay."

He swept her off the ground, leaving Ginny's shoes behind. As they spun round the room, Harry could hardly believe he had considered paperwork over dancing. It was a momentary lapse in judgment, he decided. After all, he would do anything for the princess who had captured his heart...

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something _

_The prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the _

_Clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone..._

_She says he's a nice guy_

_And I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says, "Dad, the ball is coming up soon_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh please, Daddy, please..."_

Harry could remember the first time he had realized with a jolt that Lily was no longer a child. It was the afternoon of Easter Sunday, and he and Ron had been in the backyard of the Burrow refereeing a Quidditch game among many of the Weasley cousins. Harry had come inside to grab a couple of butterbeers and found Lily standing in the kitchen, surrounded by her mother, her grandmother, and her Aunt Hermione.

"Why aren't you lot outside enjoying the sunshine?" he asked.

The elder three turned around, and Harry caught a glimpse of Lily's outfit.

"Blimey," he gasped, surprised.

She was wearing a stunning dress of apple-green satin. Its off the shoulder neckline was accented with shimmering green and gold jewels. The bodice criss-crossed in the center and flowed into a skirt that billowed over several layers of tulle.

Lily smiled expectantly. "What you do think, Dad? Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous! You're gorgeous!" Harry exclaimed. He paused. "What on earth is it for?"

"It's for the end-of-term ball," she explained. "It's the day after everyone finishes their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. It's only for fifth years and up. We've been lobbying the teachers all year, and they finally agreed we could have it as long as the prefects planned everything, since it was our idea in the first place."

"A ball," Harry mused. "You know, in our day no one wore dresses to a ball. Everyone wore dress robes."

"Oh, they still wear dress robes," Lily assured him. "My friends all think I'm crazy for wearing this, but Grandma offered to make me whatever I wanted, and I wanted to look like a princess. I know it sounds silly, but I love it."

Ginny grinned at her husband. "Our daughter the individual!"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Molly said firmly. "Now hold still, Lily dear, so I can pin this hem."

Hermione sighed wistfully. "I haven't thought about our ball in forever. That was quite an interesting night."

Harry chuckled. "That's a bit of an understatement."

"Do you mean the Yule Ball?" Lily asked excitedly. "Oh, tell me about it! I haven't heard that story in ages!"

"It took place during the Triwizard Tournament, which was my third year, their fourth," Ginny began. "It happened at Christmastime, of course, so the castle was extra beautiful..."

"I was so nervous," Hermione recalled. "That's what I remember most."

"Why? Who did you go with?" Lily asked.

Hermione smiled. "Viktor Krum."

"The Quidditch player?" Lily gasped. "Wow! Who did you go with, Mum?"

"Neville."

"You're kidding!"

Ginny laughed. "No, I'm quite serious."

Lily blinked. "You went to the Yule Ball with my Herbology professor...That is very strange. Who'd you go with, Dad?"

"Parvati Patil." Harry paused. "I wonder what she's doing these days?"

"Last I heard, she was a Divinator in the French Ministry," Hermione reported.

"That's enough reminiscing, you three. You're making me feel older than Merlin," Molly said, sitting back as her tape measure began to double-check her pinning job. "Tell us, Lily, have you got a date for the ball yet?"

A date? Harry felt rather startled. Somehow he had failed to connect the idea of his daughter going to a ball with the idea of his daughter having a date. A date who was a teenage boy.

Lily smiled shyly. "Actually, I do. Anthony Park asked me last week."

"Is he related to a Christopher Park?" Hermione asked.

"Hugo's friend? Yes, that's his older brother," Lily said.

"Tell us all about him!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You'd like him, Mum. He's loads of fun. He's really smart, and he's an incredible artist," Lily said. "He borrowed my Transfiguration notes the other day, and when he gave them back the margins were all full of these really brilliant cartoons."

Molly smiled. "Anthony sounds wonderful, dear. Is he good-looking?"

Lily grinned. "Yeah."

She looked at Harry, who had been noticeably silent for a while.

"I think you would like Anthony too, Dad. His dad works at the Ministry too, in Muggle relations, I think. And Anthony really likes Quidditch. He's pretty good at it; he played in a game in November after our Keeper got into a bit of trouble involving some firewhiskey and some Fizzing Whizbees."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure I'd like him too, Lily. You have a way of making good friends."

Suddenly Ron burst into the kitchen. "Hugo and Roxanne ran into each other," he said breathlessly. "I think they'll be fine, there's not too much blood, but I'm no good at Healing Charms."

Molly, Ginny, and Hermione immediately dashed toward the door.

"Lily, take that dress off and hang it up!" Molly called over her shoulder.

"Okay," Lily called back.

Ron noticed his niece. "Blimey, you look nice!" he exclaimed, then he raced after the women.

"Do you think Hugo and Roxanne will be alright?" Lily asked her father.

Harry chuckled. "Grandma, Mum, and Hermione will have the situation more than handled. As long as someone keeps Ron out of the way, everyone will be fine."

"Yeah." Lily hesitated a moment and then said, "Dad? I don't know how to dance."

"What are you talking about? You're a brilliant dancer!"

She sighed. "I can do ballet and modern and stuff just fine, but I don't know how to dance at a ball."

"Ah," Harry said. "Well, it's really not that hard. I can show you how, if you'd like."

"Okay."

"_Mobilichairs!_" he muttered, clearing the furniture out of the way. "All right, you put your hand on my shoulder, and my hand goes behind your back...Good. Then we hold our other hands like this...Right. Now you step on the right foot first..."

"Just a minute, Daddy," Lily said. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Harry smiled at his not-so-little girl. "You're quite welcome. Now, are you ready? Follow me..."

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something _

_The prince never knew, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the _

_Clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone..._

_She will be gone..._

_Well, she came home today_

_With a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us _

_All they had planned_

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away_

_But I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh please, Daddy, please..."_

"Hi, Ginny," Harry called, closing the front door behind him.

"In the kitchen!" she hollered back.

Harry was instantly curious. Ginny was an excellent cook when she wanted to be, but she usually felt her time was better spent on other things. Judging by the delicious smells wafting down the hall she was making something special, but, feeling quite confident it was no one's birthday or anniversary, Harry could not think of a reason as to why.

Intrigued, he hurried to the kitchen. "There you are," he said, finding his wife perched on the counter. She was reading a Quidditch magazine and keeping an eye on the self-stirring pots that bubbled on the stove.

"Hi," Ginny said, giving him a quick kiss. "How was work?"

Harry shrugged. "Predictably unpredictable. Life is never dull in the Auror office."

She smiled. "That's good."

"So, what's going on, Gin? It looks like you're working on a feast in here. What's the occasion?"

"I got an owl from Lily this morning. She and Anthony are back and they wanted to have dinner tonight." Ginny's eyes twinkled. "Apparently they have something important to tell us."

"Hmm...maybe it's about their meetings," Harry mused.

(Lily and Anthony had spent the previous week at a summit in Paris, helping to organize the fledgling International Association of Wizards in the Arts.)

"Maybe," Ginny said vaguely.

The pots on the stove suddenly let off simultaneous whistles of varying pitches.

"Oh, good," she said, hopping down from the counter. She dipped a ladle into the nearest pot and inspected its contents. "Perfect! And about time, they should be here soon."

"Can I help you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, check the bowl of potatoes in the sink. Hopefully it's finished mashing."

He did as he was told. As he was looking in a cabinet to find a serving bowl, he heard the front door open and close.

"Mum? Dad?" Lily called.

"In the kitchen, dear," Ginny replied.

Moments later Lily appeared, followed closely by a tall, thin young man with shaggy, brown hair – Anthony Park, her boyfriend of nearly six years.

Harry grinned. "Hello, you two. How was Paris?"

Anthony smiled back. "Amazing," he said enthusiastically. "The most beautiful city in the world!"

"It sure is," Ginny agreed. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes. I hope you're hungry!"

"Actually, Mum, could you hold on a second? We've got an announcement to make, and I absolutely cannot wait any longer. I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Okay," Ginny said, turning away from the stove to give her full attention to her daughter. "Go on."

Lily took a deep breath. "Anthony asked me to marry him...and I said yes!" She held up her left hand. A diamond glittered from her ring finger.

"Oh, Lily!" Ginny cried, darting forward and pulling both her daughter and her future son-in-law into an enormous hug.

Harry realized vaguely that he was holding extremely tightly onto a china dish that he had nearly dropped the moment before. Feeling slightly dazed, he tried to wrap his brain around one thought: His daughter was getting married. His _daughter_ was getting _married_.

"Daddy?" Lily asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Carefully, Harry set the dish down on the counter. "Of course I am!" He smiled broadly. "This is wonderful! I'm so happy for you both!" he exclaimed, embracing first Lily, then Anthony.

"Well," Ginny said matter-of-factly, "we'd better get this food to the table before it gets too cold!"

Soon they were all tucking in to a delicious meal and excitedly discussing preliminary wedding plans. (The "discussion" mostly entailed Ginny and Lily chattering non-stop, with Harry and Anthony making occasional comments.)

Anthony excused himself soon after they had finished dessert (a scrumptious treacle tart), as he had an appointment very early the next morning. After seeing him off, Lily went upstairs to her father's study.

The door was open, and Harry looked up as he heard her footsteps. "Hi, Lily."

"Hi, Dad. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Are you really okay?" she asked as she entered and settled comfortably against a tall, oak bookcase. "I'm sorry we kind of just sprung the news on you tonight."

Harry smiled. "That's what announcements are for," he said with a shrug. He sighed. "I guess I always expected that you – and your brothers – would get married someday, but I guess I never thought about it realistically. It was always kind of a vague concept somewhere in the back of my mind."

"Like the idea that the Cannons might someday top their division?"

He chuckled. "Exactly. Listen, sweetheart, you just took me by surprise tonight, that's all. Sometimes it's hard for me to accept that you're all grown up now. But I am _so_ happy for you and for Anthony. I promise."

"Thank you, Daddy," Lily said. "And the wedding doesn't have to be a big deal, we just want family and close friends. And nothing has to be decided for a little while anyway – "

"Your wedding is your day," her father interrupted. "I want you to have everyone there that's important to you, and I want you to have the fairytale dress you've always dreamed of. You know Grandma will insist on having the ceremony at the Burrow, so that's already decided. I want everything to be perfect."

Lily smiled. "Thanks." She glanced at her watch. "It's getting late. I should probably go."

"Okay. Make sure Mum gives you some of that treacle tart to take with you. Otherwise I'll eat it all myself."

"Don't worry, I will." She paused as she reached the door of the study. "Dad?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Will you dance with me at the reception?"

Harry swallowed, trying to ignore the sudden lump in his throat. "Of course..."

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something _

_The prince never knew, oh, oh, whoa_

_I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the _

_Clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll...be...gone..._

Harry looked up as the back door opened and Ron came inside.

"How're you holding up, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Alright, I suppose. I just never thought my youngest kid would be the first to get married, you know?" He stood and placed his teacup in the sink.

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Hermione thinks Rose and Jacob will get engaged before the summer's over." He sighed. "I'll be a right mess when that happens."

"I know," Harry said. "But it's not so bad. How's everything going outside?"

"Well, nothing's blown up or caught fire yet, which is rare with this many Weasleys in one place," Ron said, grinning. "Actually, most everyone is seated. Mum sent me in to tell you lot it's about that time."

"Okay. I'll go ask Ginny if they're ready..."

"We are," Ginny said, coming into the kitchen. She was leading the wand bearer, Teddy and Victoire's five-year-old daughter, Celine, by the hand. "The girls are all coming down right now."

"I'll go out and tell Mum, then," said Ron. He gave his sister and brother-in-law a steadying smile. "You've fought Death Eaters. You can do this too."

Ginny sighed. "Thanks, Ron."

"Celine, why don't you come with me, and Great-Grandma can show you where to go," he suggested.

"Okay," the little girl agreed, and she skipped out the door ahead of him.

Ginny crossed the room to stand by her husband. "Are you ready for this?" she asked.

"I think so," Harry said, taking her hands in his. "I don't really have a choice, though, do I? How's Lily?"

"Nervous, but excited. A lot like I was on our wedding day." She kissed him gently and then said, "I hear the girls. I guess this is it."

Lily's closest cousin and her two best friends from school entered, wearing gowns of lavender silk.

Ginny smiled. "You ladies look lovely."

"Thanks, Aunt Ginny," said Rose, the maid of honor. "Lily said she'd be down in just a second." The other girls, Hannah and Laura, nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Ginny said. "We'd better go on out.

"See you in a minute," she whispered, squeezing Harry's hands. Then she ushered the bridesmaids outside.

Harry was alone again. "Lily?" he called.

"Right here," she replied, appearing in the hall. She was wearing an exquisite gown of flowing white silk trimmed with tiny silver beads. An elegant silver tiara sat delicately atop her red curls. "Do I look alright?"

Harry blinked as he felt the corners of his eyes prickle. "Beautiful," he managed. "Absolutely beautiful."

Outside, music began to play. "I think that's our cue," Harry murmured, offering his arm.

She took it, and together they stepped out into the warm afternoon sunshine.

"I love you, Daddy," Lily whispered.

"I love you too," he replied. Then he smiled and walked his princess down the aisle.

_**~The end~**_

_Thanks for reading!! Please leave me a review. I'd love to know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


End file.
